<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Banner by ThatSinga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679018">Banner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga'>ThatSinga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowvember 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saints Row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fist Fights, Gen, Original Character(s), Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate arrives at the address the Boss had given her after the fight club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowvember 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Banner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to my previous fic "Aware".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate was on her way to the address that the Boss had given her after her match at the underground fight club the other day. It was a little over six minutes later than the time described on the note, and she hoped it wouldn't be a problem. She didn't know the city at all, and got lost in the Barrios at first, even though she had put the location into her GPS. She followed the directions and entered the Factory district. Pilsen was pretty deserted at night, hardly any cars or people around.</p><p>The GPS then indicated her to take a left at the top of the hill, she followed the road as indicated, passing by a little junkyard with piles of gravel of some sort, until she reached a big parking lot. A few cars had already been there when she arrived, some of them purple.</p><p>Once she exited her white truck, she could hear some faint cheering and yelling coming from the train yard. The blonde carefully made her way over to where the noise was coming from, she had her .44 Shepherd on her if things got bad, but she decided she wouldn't need it yet.</p><p>She stood right outside of the open building, she heard fighting sounds and cheers, similar to the fight club she had participated in. When she rounded the corner to get a look inside, she saw a bunch of purple clad men and women surrounding a young man, throwing punches and kicks at him as he tried to fight them off. She wanted to come to his aid, but Kate noticed her again. Up on the platform next to the train tracks was the leader of the Saints, Johnny Gat and another man in purple, calmly watching the fight. She was starting to understand the picture now. This was going to be some sort of test, a trial.</p><p>She got closer to the others and casually leaned against the wall, deciding to watch the fight unfold like the rest. velvet noticed the blonde enter from the corner of her vision, but kept her attention to the canonization that was currently going on.</p><p>The man in the middle of the brawl got a few good hits in, dropping one of the Saints members who landed on the ground with a thud. However, his victory was cut short, as another Saint behind him had thrown a punch at her opponent's lower back, making him stumble and get kicked around like a sack of puppies by the remaining gang members.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough! The Boss' dominant voice echoed through the depot, stopping the fight in an instant. She lept over the railing and walked over to the man on the ground, the Saints surrounding him stepping aside to let her through.</p><p>"Decent fight, I can see it wasn't your first, but you got a lot to improve," the redhead complimented him before extending a gloved hand to help him on his feet, "Welcome to the crew." She patted him on the back before turning around to return up the stairs to her platform from where she had been spectating.</p><p>"Thanks, Boss," he saluted before helping carry the man he had knocked out to the side and onto one of the many mattresses.</p><p>Kate didn't take her eyes off the Saints' leader as she went back to her viewing spot. She exchanged a few words with her second in command before turning her attention to the blonde as their eyes met.</p><p>"So you came afterall!" The leader acknowledged, "Got worried you wouldn't show up, glad to have you here."</p><p>"Sorry to have kept you waiting, got caught up on my way here." She didn't want to admit that she got lost driving there.</p><p>"Either way, you're up next. Move over to where the last fight was and show them what you got, leave your gun with him," she instructed as the other man who had been standing next to her approached Kate to take the weapon from her. She hesitantly handed over her revolver, "I already got a glimpse at your skills the other day, but everyone has to go through this, so it's only fair," she explained. "Don't worry, you won't have to kill anyone, just put on a good show, got it?"</p><p>Kate got over to where the others had just been fighting, and waited for her opponents to come. Just then, the Boss got distracted by Johnny who was talking to her, but she couldn't make out his words, she just saw him point at her. The Boss was in thought for a moment, glancing between the two of them, before nodding her head. Johnny then jumped down over the railing as well, awkwardly landing on his right foot, and approached Kate instead.</p><p>"Change of plans," Vivi announced, "Johnny wants to fight her one on one, the rest of you stay out of it, you hear?"</p><p>The other Saints backed away from the pair and watched from the side instead.</p><p>"I've been itching to fight you," the buff man stated, "I gotta admit, you kicked ass at that tournament, but I wanna see what you got myself."</p><p>"You wanna lose this badly?" She mockingly invited him.</p><p>"Cocky sonuvabitch," he retorted with a dark chuckle.</p><p>Kate got in close and immediately ducked a punch thrown towards her face, however, her opponent had anticipated that and his other fist met her shoulder instead, making her stagger back a bit.</p><p>"Come on, you really fell for that?" He taunted her.</p><p>Kate rubbed her shoulder, checking to see if it was dislocated, but it seemed to be fine. There was some serious force behind that punch, she could tell he wasn't holding back, she appreciated that he didn't go soft on her just because she was a woman.</p><p>She kept her distance for a little as they both circled each other, looking for any openings. She had her firsts raised in front of her in a defensive pose, studying his foot work and waiting for him to strike. After a little while, he advanced towards her, feigning a punch again, only to strike with his left leg instead, but this time she had been ready and blocked the kick with her palms. While there was some decent power behind the kick, the experienced fighter noticed that it was relatively weak for how toned his legs were.</p><p>Now it was her time to attack, she went for a swing at his ribs, which the Saint blocked, he countered by bringing up his knee, but she managed to sidestep the somewhat slow attack. She could tell there was something up with his legs, she just had to figure out what it was, maybe she would be able to exploit it to her advantage.</p><p>She hopped back a few steps and stalled for a little to come up with a strategy. Johnny was doing the same, holding up his fists to be ready to deal with her next move. Throughout the fight she had noticed that whenever he moved or stood still, he was only putting weight on his right foot, avoiding his left. She suspected a former injury was holding him back, that would also explain his weak kicks earlier.</p><p>She formulated a plan in her head before attacking once more. The woman charged him head on, going for a grab, he realized what she was going to do and met her with a grab of his own. As they clashed, they took a hold of each other's hands, locking fingers and trying to overpower one another. Kate could feel that he was starting to overwhelm her, but this grappling match had not been her true intention, instead, she used to opportunity of having both of his hands occupied, and threw a heavy kick to the side of his left leg, making him groan in pain and go down on one knee.</p><p>Jackpot! His knee had been his weak spot, just as she suspected. He had let go of her to hold his aching leg instead as he was on the ground, Kate didn't waste a second and went in for another punch to his stomach, however, just before her fist could connect, his own punch hit her hard in the jaw as he got her with an uppercut. She couldn't believe she had fallen for that.</p><p>She landed on her back as Johnny got back up, slightly flinching as he put weight on his left leg, but still able to stand and fight. Kate was holding her sore jaw for a moment as she slowly rose to her feet, spitting out some blood before getting into a defensive stance again.</p><p>The two of them eyed each other before charging forward again, she had her arm reeled back to punch him, just as he did, but instead of going for it, she hopped back again, making him swing at nothing, she quickly circled around him as he recovered from the momentum of his attack, and once again her sole met his leg, making him stagger, he managed to block her follow-up punches by catching her fists in his palms, but just as before, his hands were occupied and his legs undefended, she brought her foot down onto his bad kneecap a third time, making him keel over.</p><p>He was laying on the ground in defeat, exhausted and in pain from the continuous attacks to his injured joint. Proud at her victory, Kate turned around to see the Boss with an unreadable facial expression. She was waiting to be declared the winner, but the horned woman just looked at her without saying a word.</p><p>Just then, Johnny's legs wrapped around hers and twisted to make her fall over as well. he leaned in to throw a heavy punch to her stomach that knocked the air out of the blonde, making her curl up on the floor in pain.</p><p>"Don't take your eyes off your opponent, kid," he grunted.</p><p>Right after that, Johnny slumped down onto his back as well, breathing heavily from the demanding fight.</p><p>With both fighters on the ground, and unable to continue, Velvet stepped in.</p><p>"There, it's a draw," she said in a bored tone before once again leaping from the platform to approach the two. She walked past Katharina and checked on her friend first, raising his leg up and inspecting his knee with a hint of worry on her face. Kate hoped she hadn't gone too far by exploiting his weakness.</p><p>"You'll be alright, put some ice on it when we get back, okay?" she concluded.</p><p>Then she turned her attention to Kate who was still catching her breath from the gut punch.</p><p>"You did better than I expected, not a lot of people can keep up with Johnny. You fought kinda dirty by striking his knee like that, though," she scolded her, Kate hoped she wasn't mad that she had hurt her friend, "I like that," she finished, surprising the blonde.</p><p>She extended her hand just as she had with the previous fighter, and helped Kate back on her feet.</p><p>"Welcome to the Third Street Saints," she congratulated the newest addition to the gang.</p><p>Kate didn't know whether to feel joy or dread, having just joined a dangerous street gang, so she kept it short.</p><p>"Thanks, Boss."</p><p>Next, Velvet helped Gat stand up, supporting him by slinging his arm over her shoulder so he could keep his left leg off the ground.</p><p>"Yo, how'd you know to hit me there?" He wanted to know with a grunt.</p><p>"It was kinda obvious from how you moved," she admitted, trying not to sound too smug</p><p>"Huh," he just replied, "Not bad." He seemed to be impressed but didn't want to show it.</p><p>The other man handed her the revolver back he had kept during the fight, which Kate tucked into the waistband of her shorts.</p><p>They all made their way outside to the parking lot where the Boss helped her second in command into one of the purple cars. She then walked over to Kate who was leaning against her Bulldog, heels clicking over the asphalt.</p><p>"Here's where we usually hang out." The Boss handed her another note with a different address this time. "Be there tomorrow morning at nine," she ordered before tilting her head to look at the truck the blonde had been standing in front of, "and do something about that color, you're flying under a purple banner now."</p><p>With that, she strutted back to her own vehicle, got in, and drove off into the night, the rest of the purple cars following closely behind her.</p><p>Kate looked back at the note in her hand before getting into her own car. Hopefully she'd find that location easier this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>